fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Princess of Bern
The Princess of Bern (ベルンの王女 Berun no ōjo) is Chapter 2 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The chapter begins with Roy heading to an area near the Bern border to meet a group of mercenaries that had been contacted by Roy's father Eliwood. Roy eventually reaches the area and the group stops to wait for the mercenaries to show up. As Roy and company are waiting, Elen, a retainer of Guinevere, princess of Bern, rushes towards them with Bern soldiers in hot pursuit. Ellen runs into Roy, who then asks what is going on. Elen explains that a group of traitorous Bern soldiers were holding the Bern Princess with the intention of selling her to a country Bern was warring with to use as leverage over Bern. As Merlinus and Roy argue about whether to save the princess or not, the decision is taken out of their hands when a Bern soldier spots them. Script See: The Princess of Bern/Script Terrain Roy's forces are deployed on the west (left) side of the map. The middle and top of the map is covered with a giant mountain range, part of the range which defines the Lycia - Bern border. These mountains are impassable by all but one unit (Shanna) and define the way the battle will be played out. The mountains run down the middle of the map, leaving only a small pass at the bottom for the player's units to fight through. There is a number of buildings near the player's deployment point. The most important is a village a few short spaces north of the deployment point, which will give the player the useful Armorslayer. Also a bit farther north of the deployment point is an armory, where the player can gather a few extra weapons. Finally, a Vendor has set up shop slightly south of the deployment point, although they only sell Vulneraries, as it is only Chapter 2 As far as other terrain, like any maps, random spots of Forested areas span the map, which will add a bonus to anyone standing on them. Also, at either end of the pass below the mountain range, a few Forts exist that will add a quite respectable bonus to anyone standing on them in battle (as well as slowly healing units that stand on them). Initial Enemy * 3 Fighter L1 w/ Iron Axe * 1 Fighter L1 w/ Iron Axe, Hand Axe * 1 Fighter L2 w/ Hand Axe * 2 Fighter L2 w/ Iron Axe * 1 Fighter L3 w/ Steel Axe * 1 Archer L1 w/ Iron Bow * 1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow * 1 Mercenary L3 w/ Iron Blade * 1 Soldier L1 w/ Javelin * 1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance * 4 Soldier L3 w/ Iron Lance * 2 Soldier L3 w/ Javelin * Ruud: Knight L5 w/ Javelin Strategy This battle is pre-deployed due to the lack of characters the player will have. Like in the first chapter, it is suggested that the player not use Marcus to fight, if possible, as he is pre-promoted and will gain little experience for attacking or killing a unit. Due to the mountains covering most of the map, the player only has one real option as to where to direct their units. The player can direct their units through the pass near the bottom of the map while using the pass to create a blockade. Using Elen, who joins in this chapter, to heal the front-line units between battles is essential. After two turns, Dieck and his mercenary group will arrive from the south in the middle of the pass. They will automatically become blue player controlled units and can be used right from the get-go, greatly bolstering the fighting force the player controls. With Dieck and his forces up in arms as well, the player can easily force their way through the enemy forces and make their way to the boss. The boss can be somewhat difficult, but he can easily be defeated by using the Armorslayer acquired in the village from the level. Items Villages * 1 Armorslayer (Village near the starting position) Armory * Iron Sword (460 G) * Iron Lance (360 G) * Javelin (400 G) * Iron Bow (540 G) Shop * Vulnerary (300 G) Category:The Binding Blade chapters